List of reportedly haunted houses in the Philippines
Metro Manila * Malacañang Palace: The official residence and principal workplace of the President of the Philippines is considered by believers to be haunted by numerous ghosts such as former presidents, former presidential aides and attendants, those from pre-Hispanic and Spanish eras, as well as a black lady peering out towards the Pasig River from a window of the Mabini Hall late at night.Laureta, Isabelle (18 October 2016). "17 Haunted Places In The Philippines That Aren't For The Faint Of Heart". BuzzFeed. Retrieved 4 November 2017.Ramoran, Carol (29 October 2013). "Ghost hunting in the PH? Here are 7 places". Rappler. Retrieved 30 July 2016.""Malacañan Palace Prowlers: Ghosts, elementals, and other phantasmagoric tales"". Presidential Museum & Library. Retrieved 16 June 2013.Gloria, Gaby (7 July 2017). "Conjuring the horrific histories of Philippine haunted houses". CNN Philippines. Retrieved 4 November 2017. Benguet * Laperal White House: Also known as the Laperal Guesthouse, it was built by Roberto Laperal in the 1930s as a vacation home for his family. During World War II, the Japanese soldiers occupied the house and used it as a garrison, where they reportedly committed various atrocities, such as torturing and killing suspected spies working for the United States and their allies. Purchased in 2007 by one of the prominent Filipino-Chinese business magnate billionaires, Lucio Tan, it now serves as a museum of locally-made Filipino artworks based on bamboo and wood.Vince (23 October 2014). "Five Haunted Places In Baguio City". LakbayBaguio. Retrieved 12 December 2016. Bulacan * Bahay na Pula (or Ilusorio Mansion): A World War IIsite in San Ildefonso, which the Imperial Japanese Army used as their barracks and became a place where so-called local comfort women were forced to work.Doyo, Maria Ceres (28 January 2016). "Remembering the 'Bahay na Pula'". Philippine Daily Inquirer. Retrieved 19 July 2016.Smitten, Get (31 October 2015). "20 Most Haunted Places in the Philippines". PumpDown. Retrieved 7 August 2016. It was demolished in 2016 due to a feuding internal conflict between the current members of the Ilusorio family.Edgar Allan M. Sembrano (August 15, 2016). "Ilusorio house, symbol of Japan's comfort women in PH, demolished". Quezon * Herrera Mansion: Also known as the Old Stone House, it is widely considered the oldest house of Tiaong, Quezon. It was designed by Tomás Mapua in 1920. Its original owners were Isidro and Juliana Herrera, but has been abandoned for many years ago and is now deteriorating due to decades of disuse. Believers claim of ghosts from the Japanese era.Smitten, Get (31 October 2015). "20 Most Haunted Places in the Philippines - Page 2 of 20". PumpDown. Retrieved 7 August 2016. Cebu * Escario Pension House: A four-storey building located on Escario Street in Cebu City. Believers claim that it is haunted; stories maintain that monthly a worker perished during its construction.Galan, Daniel Drake (1 November 2015). "Haunted places | Cebu Lifestyle, The Freeman Sections, The Freeman". PhilStar.com. Philippine Star. Retrieved 15 November 2017.Piccio, Belle (1 November 2014). "5 Haunted Places in Cebu Perfect for Ghost Hunting". Choose Philippines. Find. Discover. Share. ABS-CBN Corporation. Retrieved 13 November 2017. * Villalon Mansion: located at the Capitol Site in Cebu City, it was once the residence of an affluent Cebuano family. Believers now claim of paranormal activities in the now-off-limits site, including a white lady.Villalon Mansion: located at the Capitol Site in Cebu City, it was once the residence of an affluent Cebuano family. Believers now claim of paranormal activities in the now-off-limits site, including a white lady. References Category:Reportedly haunted locations in the Philippines